(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the structure of an interchangeable lens for cameras.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The diaphragm means built in an interchangeable lens for cameras is operated by a diaphragm operating mechanism built in camera bodies. In such case, there are two kinds of types wherein the diaphragm means is operated respectively by a member rotating concentrically with the optical axis and by a member advancing and retreating in the direction of the optical axis. These two types are variously adopted by camera makers depending on the kinds of cameras. Anyhow the interchangeable lens to be used for a specific camera is specified in fact by the kind of the diaphragm operating mechanism of the camera, the amount of movement of the above mentioned member and the kind of the lens mount. Therefore, particularly the makers exclusively of interchangeable lenses are obliged to produce a small quantity of many kinds of interchangeable lenses.